Nunca es suficiente
by nestcaskett
Summary: One-shot AU. Kate y Rick, dos jóvenes enamorados con una pasión arroyadora. Ese primer amor que te hace sentir que nunca te vas a cansar de la otra persona. Dadle una oportunidad.
**Nunca es suficiente**

 _ **La paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias, y en mi caso, también de los fics. En principio esta historia iba a ser un regalo de reyes para mis Mancas, pero bueno jeje…mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Chicas, os quiero mucho y espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis *luna de whatsapp***_

 _ **PD: 100% M (o al menos eso he intentado xD).**_

Kate mira absorta a través de la ventanilla del copiloto. Su padre la lleva al instituto como cada día. El abogado va hablando, pero ella está sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿con quién te vas a venir?

-¿Mmm?- Kate se gira, extrañada por la pregunta. Jim ríe al darse cuenta de que su hija no ha prestado ninguna atención a lo que decía.

-Te repito que hoy no puedo venir a por ti, porque tú madre y yo vamos al aeropuerto a recoger a Jessica y a Thomas.

Kate no puede evitar que se le escape un gesto de disgusto. Jessica y Thomas no son sus personas favoritas en el mundo precisamente. Son los mejores amigos de sus padres desde la universidad. Siempre se reúnen una vez al año y, por desgracia, esté año tocaba en su casa.

-¿Vas a poder venir con alguien?

-Si tuviera mi propio coche esto no pasaría.

-Katie no empieces con eso y respóndeme.

-Sí. Maddie siempre viene con su coche. Puedo irme con ella.

-Está bien.

Por supuesto era mentira. Lo único bueno y positivo que sacaría Kate de esta situación era ir agarrada a la cintura de su novio cuando éste la acercara en moto a su casa.

Al llegar al instituto, Kate se despide de su padre al bajar del coche. Espera fuera hasta que lo ve desaparecer tras girar la calle, es entonces cuando una repentina oscuridad tapa sus ojos. Sonríe porque reconocería su tacto entre miles.

-Rick- quita las manos del muchacho de su cara para poder girarse y abrazarle.

-Hola preciosa- le da un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola- ella responde aún con sus labios sobre los de él.

Rick coge la mochila de ella, se la cuelga al hombro, la coge de la mano y entran juntos en el edificio.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Quitando el hecho de que ahora tengo un examen para el que no he estudiado…bien, estoy bien.

-Hey, los idiomas se te dan genial. No te hace falta estudiar. Yo confío en ti y sé que lo sacarás con nota.

Se quedan un rato con las miradas fijas, él acariciando su mejilla. Le devuelve la mochila y la despide con un beso en la frente, ideal para su diferencia de estatura.

Kate entra a su clase tras el último aviso, un poco más relajada.

Ambos tienen que esperar al recreo para poder volver a verse debido a su diferencia de clases.

Todos los alumnos salen en avalancha tras sonar el pitido que marca el inicio del tiempo de descanso. Kate camina hasta su taquilla, pero antes de llegar Rick la arrastra hasta los baños.

-Rick, ¿qué haces?- dice sorprendida.

-Shhh.

Castle revisa que no haya nadie y empuja a Kate hasta uno de los cubículos. Comienza a besarla en el cuello y a acariciar su cintura por debajo de la ropa. La reacción a su tacto es inmediata.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Hacerte olvidar el mal momento que te ha hecho pasar ese dichoso examen.

-Estás loco.

-Sí, cariño, por ti. Ahora tienes que estar callada. Puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento.- termina con una risa picarona y profunda que acaba por desarmar a Kate.

Desabrocha el botón de su pantalón y la calla con sus labios cuando la roza por encima de las braguitas. Rick mueve los dedos con maestría para disfrute de Kate.

Buscando más movimiento y placer, Castle baja hasta las rodillas los pantalones y las braguitas de su novia. Presiona su clítoris y levanta la vista al notar su agarre en el brazo. Verla con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior es su recompensa.

Después de masajearla lo suficiente, la siente húmeda y preparada para él. Le introduce un dedo mientras que con el pulgar sigue presionando su clítoris. Se mueve dentro de ella, profundo. La respiración de Kate comienza a ser irregular.

Se oye gente entrar y salir, pero eso no detiene al chico.

Tras hacerla alcanzar un primer orgasmo, Rick introduce un segundo dedo. Se mueve más rápidamente. La presión de sus paredes vaginales alrededor de sus dedos le hace saber que está cerca del abismo nuevamente. El pecho de Kate sube y baja. Su corazón desbocado. Se tapa la boca para evitar que les descubran.

Con la mano que tiene libre, Rick sujeta a Kate cuando las piernas de ésta flaquean tras el nuevo, y más intenso, orgasmo que la acaba de sacudir. La chica agarra la muñeca de su novio para que se mantenga dentro de ella un poco más, hasta agotar el último rastro de placer.

Suena el timbre, pero los dos jóvenes se mantienen inmóviles, intercambiando suspiros y besos.

-Gracias. Lo necesitaba- dice Kate tras recuperar el aliento.

-Siempre.

-Por cierto, hoy me tienes que acercar a casa.

-Genial. Ya sabes que me encanta tenerte subida en mi moto, agarrada a mi cintura…

-Calla, que sino no saldremos de aquí.

Cuando las clases finalizan, Kate coge el casco de su taquilla y se dirige a la salida donde debe estar Rick esperándola.

Al salir, le ve apoyado en su moto y con las gafas negras de aviador puestas. Él le sonríe desde lejos. Es inevitable que esa sonrisa y su postura rebelde la pongan un poquito cachonda. La sensación aumenta cuando se sube y nota su calidez bajo la chaqueta de cuero.

A Rick le encanta la velocidad y, a pesar de que a Kate también, siempre la reduce cuando ella va subida.

Tras coger varios atajos, algunos más legales que otros, llegan a la pequeña urbanización en la que vive Kate a las afueras de Nueva York. Para justo en su puerta y espera a que ella baje.

-Esta noche nos vamos a juntar todos para ir a tomar algo, ¿te apuntas?

-Me encantaría, pero no creo que pueda. Vienen los amigos de mis padres y tendré que cenas con ellos.

-En ese caso vendré a hacerte una visita- dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te estaré esperando- le da su casco y se despiden con un intenso beso.

El resto del día transcurre con normalidad hasta la noche, cuando llegan Jessica y Thomas.

Durante toda la cena la someten a un interrogatorio de primer grado: ¿qué tal los estudios?, ¿qué tienes pensado estudiar?, ¿quieres ser abogada como tus padres?, ¿a qué universidad quieres ir? Y por si no fuera poco también la emparejan con su hijo John.

Entre anécdotas de viajes y chistes malos el tiempo parece no transcurrir, como si el reloj sucumbiera ante el aburrimiento de aquella pareja.

En cuanto tiene una oportunidad Kate se retira a su dormitorio. Cae sobre la cama como peso muerto. Se hubiera quedado dormida sino llega a ser por la notificación de un nuevo mensaje _: "No quisiera morir congelado aquí fuera. Rick."_ Levanta la vista de la pantalla para mirar hacia la ventana, y es cuando le ve allí fuera, parado frente al cristal y tiritando de frío. Kate se levanta rápidamente para dejarle pasar.

-Hey, ¿cuánto llevas fuera?- la preocupación se percibe en su tono.

-No mucho, pero con este frío me ha parecido una eternidad.

Kate abre la cama y cierra el pestillo de la puerta antes de meterse los dos en ella. Se abraza todo lo que puede a Rick y entrelaza sus piernas con las de él para hacerle entrar en calor.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor.

-Estás loco.

-Por amor se hacen auténticas locuras.

Pasado un tiempo, Castle cae en un ligero sueño y su temblor ha disminuido, pero Kate observa que aún tiene la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas debido al frío. Le acaricia suavemente y besa con cuidado su nariz. La tentación la guía ciegamente hasta sus labios. Rick se remueve al sentir el beso y atrapa la barbilla de Kate antes de que ella pueda apartarse.

Con un rápido movimiento, Rick se posiciona encima de Kate. Enterrado entre sus piernas. Sus sexos rozándose. Los besos se vuelven más pasionales y profundos, hasta el punto en el que el calor aumenta y la ropa empieza a estorbar. Mientras Rick devora el cuello de su novia, Kate intenta desabrocharle los pantalones. Nota su erección y se siente impaciente por poseerla. Ambos se incorporan para poder quitarse mejor la ropa. Antes de que su cartera se pierda junto a sus pantalones, Castle saca un condón de ella.

Ya sin ningún obstáculo entre ellos, Kate se sienta sobre Rick. Éste centra su atención en los pechos de la chica, avasallándolos con sus manos y su boca, mordiendo los pezones, lo cual la excita más. Beckett se frota contra la dura y cálida erección del chico que está presionando en su bajo vientre.

En un punto de no retorno, Kate empuja a Rick, dejándolo completamente tumbado en la cama y a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Le coloca el condón y lleva el miembro hasta su entrada. Cae lentamente, prolongando el placer. Se queda inmóvil durante unos segundos acomodándose a su tamaño. Apoya las manos en el pecho de Castle y éste la coge de la cadera cuando empieza a moverse, para acompañar sus movimientos.

Kate lleva el ritmo de ese momento. Al principio sus movimientos son erráticos, pero tiempo después su cadera entra en un incontrolable frenesí cuando siente el orgasmo acercándose.

-Mírame- dice Rick.

Él también lo siente. Sabe que de un momento a otro el clímax va a sacudir a su chica, por eso la urge a ir más deprisa, más profundo.

-Rick…

Es lo único que puede decir cuando el poderoso orgasmo la invade y recorre cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Aprieta las manos, provocando algunos arañazos, y tiembla con las últimas oleadas de placer. Se deja caer sobre el pecho de Castle, derrotada.

Sin tregua alguna, Rick la rodea por la cintura y la gira, volviendo a la postura inicial. Comienza a embestir rápidamente, dando rienda suelta a toda su pasión contenida. Mira hacia abajo para ver la unión de sus sexos y masajea el clítoris de Kate con el dedo pulgar. Luego la mira a ella; con el pelo alborotado sobre la almohada, las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta y los ojos cristalinos. Gime más fuerte y Rick la calla con un beso.

-Te recuerdo que tus padres siguen abajo- le dice al oído y ambos ríen.

Está cerca de terminar, pero mantiene el ritmo. Aprieta los labios queriendo atrasar lo inevitable porque también siente a Kate cerca de un nuevo orgasmo. La chica arrastra sus uñas por los abdominales de Rick, lo que no ayuda a la situación.

-Rick…

-Dios…Kate…

El clímax los alcanza a los dos y al mismo tiempo caen en un abismo de placer. Disfrutando del éxtasis y en pleno estado de letargo, Castle oculta la cara en el hueco del cuello de Beckett mientras ella le acaricia la espalda.

Durante un rato y aún conectados comparten algunos besos.

Tras desechar el condón, Rick se coloca al lado de Kate y se abrazan. Quieren quedarse hablando, pero el sueño les gana.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz de un nuevo día les despierta.

-Buenos días- dice Rick escondiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de su novia.

-Buenos días.

Kate desliza la mano desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna de Castle, masajeándolo. Rick se sobresalta por la sensación.

-Mmm…alguien se ha despertado juguetona.

-Quiero devolverte el favor.

Lo destapa para mayor facilidad, agarra su pene y comienza a masturbarlo. Castle se acomoda, cierra los ojos y se deja hacer.

A Kate le encanta ver lo que provoca en él. Ver como suspira y como su vientre se infla de placer.

Después de unos minutos más relajados, aumenta la velocidad y la presión del movimiento, apretando la punta en cada subida.

-Kate…

Rick se tensa y se agarra al colchón. Beckett lo nota más duro y a punto de terminar bajo su mano. Sin bajar el ritmo Kate continúa hasta que Rick se corre sobre su vientre y mancha también su mano.

-¿Qué tal?

-Genial- dice Rick que se contagia de la risa de Beckett.

Se unen en un profundo beso, pero se separan bruscamente al oír que llaman a la puerta.

-Kate, ¿estás despierta?

Beckett pone los ojos en blanco y se pasa la mano por la cara. Hace un gesto a Castle para que se mantenga callado.

-Sí

-Bien. Arréglate. Hemos quedado para desayunar.

Los jóvenes se miran con nerviosismo.

-Ehh…¡mamá!...verás…me duele mucho la tripa. No sé si voy a poder ir.

-Katie, ¿no puedes hacer un esfuerzo? Ha venido John y tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Ese nombre llama la atención de Castle quien interroga a Beckett con la mirada.

-Mamá te prometo que si me encuentro mejor voy, ¿vale?

La mujer suspira, resignada- Está bien. Pero llámame si te encuentras peor.

-Vale.

Aplaude feliz cuando oye a sus padres salir de casa y marcharse en el coche. Esa misma felicidad no se ve reflejada en Castle.

-¿Quién es John?

-¿Eh? Nadie…nadie importante quiero decir.

-Ya…

-Voy a darme una ducha.

-No, no, no, espera- la coge cuando se levanta y la devuelve a la cama, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. –Sigo queriendo saber quién es ese tío.

Kate intenta contener la risa, pero al final estaña en una carcajada.

-Es el hijo de los amigos de mis padres. Lleva colado por mí desde los 10 años y sus padres siempre intentan emparejarme con él- una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara al ver la reacción de Rick. –¿Estás celoso?

-¿Debería?

-Sabes que no. El pobre no tiene nada que hacer conmigo. Yo te quiero a ti- le da un beso y se deshace de su agarre.

Castle se levanta detrás de ella y se pone su bóxer.

-Ahora que está todo aclarado puedo ir contigo a esa ducha, ¿no?- acerca su cadera a la de Kate, insinuándose.

-Quieto ahí semental. ¿No has tenido suficiente?

-Cariño…-la levanta de los muslos haciendo que Kate entrelace sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. –Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ti.

Abre la puerta y se dirigen juntos hacia el baño, mientras se comen la boca. Al entrar cierra la puerta con el talón tras de sí.

 _ **NOTA: espero que os haya gustado. Lamento que sea un one-shot, pero con mi tiempo libre es a lo único que puedo aspirar (de momento). Una review nunca viene mal ;)**_


End file.
